Peter Parker One-Shots
by thenerdyhermit
Summary: A series of one-shots focused around the precious boi known as Peter Parker. Avengers as a family Irondad and Spiderson Peter being a loveable idiot Field Trips Meeting the Avengers
1. Morgan

Morgan gets separated from Pepper while they are out for lunch and heads to Peter's school.

It was a bit after lunch and I was sitting in my physics class with Mrs Warren when I felt my spidey-sense go off. I didn't think much of it as it wasn't screaming danger. It felt like it was just warning me of some bad luck but nothing to worry about. That's until I heard my name being called from the corridor by a familiar voice and by the way my class was looking at me they heard too. I got up from my seat ignoring my teacher's protest and opened the door to see Morgan running towards me.

"Peter!" She jumped in my arms crying and buried her head in my shoulder.

"Hey, Morgs it's okay now your with me. What happened? Where's your mum?" I said while rubbing my hand up and down her back trying to soothe her.

"We went to get lunch together but then we got separated and I didn't know what to do till I realised I was right by your school so I came looking for you," Morgan said with a muffled voice as she still had her head buried in my shoulder.

I picked her up and moved her so she could face me. "Let's call your mum so she can pick you up ok?"

"Thank you, Petey."

I got my phone from my pocket and started to call Pepper's number. I rang a couple of time until she answered with a panicked voice.

"Peter thank god you called. I've lost Morgan and I can't find her. Can you please help me search for her? Happy is helping too."

"Pepper it's ok, calm down I have Morgan with me. She realised she was near my school and came to find me."

"Ok, I will head over now. Keep her company until I arrive. I'll go to your class and apologise to your teacher as well."

"Ok see you soon Pepper."

I hang up the phone and put it in my pocket sending an apologetic smile to my teacher. I head over to her desk and explain how her mum is going to pick her up but she is going to need to stay in the classroom. Once she says it's all right I go over to my desk and seat Morgan on my lap. Mrs Warren then continues her lesson like nothing has happened.

A few minutes later the door bursts open with Pepper Potts standing there in all her glory. Morgan jumps off my lap and runs straight at her. They both hug for a while before Pepper picks her up and heads towards me.

"Thank you so much, Peter, I got so worried. It's a good thing she knew where your school was." She then turned around and looked at Mrs Warren and said: "and I'm so sorry that we interrupted your class."

Mrs Warren looked a bit star-struck not expecting to see the Pepper Potts and be apologised to. She quickly collected herself before she said: "It's ok I understand."

"Goodbye, Peter I'll see you later at dinner. Happy will be here after school to pick you up. Thank you again."

"Bye Petey!"

"Goodbye Pepper and you too Morgan."


	2. Pardoning The Avengers

The rouge Avengers are summoned to the tower a year after Tony's death. Not knowing what it is about they still head there anyway for Tony

(Endgame and infinity war never happened. Tony died some other way idk)

It was a year since Tony died. All the rouge Avengers were devastated when they heard the news. They regretted never being able to apologize to him and make amends. They were all very confused when they were summoned to the tower.

The rouge Avengers went straight to the private entrance where Friday's voice greeted them. "Hello, Avengers head into the elevator where I will take you to the conference room. When in there you will take a seat and wait for boss to arrive."

What Friday said confused them even more. Tony should be dead he shouldn't be able to meet them in the conference room. They didn't hesitate to enter the elevator though as it meant there was a chance to see Tony there. Alive.

They waited in the conference room for a good half an hour before Friday spoke up again. "It seems boss has forgotten about this meeting while in his lab. If you step into the elevator I will take you to him."

This made them believe more than before that he could be alive. Working in his lab skipping and forgetting meetings. That sounded like the Tony they knew.

They thought they would be able to see him again. Their old friend. Apologize and fight together again. When they stepped out of the elevator though they realised that was not the case. Standing in the centre of the room with holo screens around him stood a teenager. He looked so focused on his work not even noticing the presence of the Avengers. Cap decided to clear his throat to get the boys attention; it did by startling the boy who turned around quickly getting into a fighting position.

He instantly relaxed when he saw who was there. The Avengers stood still for a bit not knowing what to do. There standing in front of them was a teenage kid wearing Tony's sunglasses in his lab and by the way he positioned himself earlier he knew how to fight.

The silence was broken when the kid looked up to the ceiling and addressed Friday. "Why didn't you tell me the meeting was today?"

"I mentioned it multiple times boss you just didn't listen to me and continued working on your project," Friday replied with a hint of sass.

"Oops sorry Fri."

The boy then turned around to address the Avengers. "Sorry for making you wait. Good thing I set Fri up with that protocol to bring meetings up to me if I forget. Would've been good for Tony."

"Who are you?" Nat asked squinting her eyes at the boy.

"Oh yes sorry, I forgot. I'm Peter Parker-Stark. I was Tony's adopted son of you were wondering. I now own Stark industries after his... passing. That's why Friday calls me boss. She used to call me mini-boss which I always found quite amusing. I tried to get her to just call me Peter but she won't, must be something in her coding. Now I understand how Tony felt when I called him Mr Stark.

Now onto why I called you here. After what happened in what people like to call the civil war Tony started working to amend the accords. He never really agreed with them fully but he thought if he signed he could change them later on. He never got to finish his work before he died so I decided to finish his work. That's what I have here." Peter then passed all the Avengers a copy of the new accords. "If you sign them you will all be pardoned. Of course, you will have a period of house arrest like Mr Barton and Mr Lang. If you don't agree on any points we can always talk them over. Now is there any questions?"

From looking over the accords you could tell they were written by a hero who understood what they meant and what should be done. It gave them responsibility for what happens but it keeps there freedom intact. They were fair to everyone. All the Avengers stood up and signed the main accords. While doing so they saw another name on them. Peter's name.

Peter gave out a little chuckle. "I forgot to mention I'm Spider-Man."


End file.
